Baile de Máscaras
by Dalamin Sahara
Summary: A tripulação Mugiwara, depois de chegar a Laftel, regressa ao Arquipélago Sabaody. Lá, Nami vê um panfleto de um baile e tenta convencer o resto da tripulação a ir. O que será que vai acontecer? Lê e descobre.


O One Piece pertence ao Oda-sama, o melhor criador de mangá.

**Baile de Máscaras**

Passara dois anos desde a última vez que eles tinham estado naquele sítio. Era um lugar que ficaria para sempre nas suas memórias. Um local onde traziam boas e más recordações.

Foi lá que uma amiga foi sequestrada e que tiveram de dar de tudo para a salvar. Foi lá que conheceram a tirania dos ditos Nobres Mundiais, mais conhecidos como Tenryuubitos. Foi lá onde se separaram durante algum tempo.

Contudo, também tinha boas recordações.

Foi naquele sítio onde acabaram a primeira metade da Grand Line. Onde conheceram novos amigos marítimos, Caimie e Pappagu. Onde reencontraram Hachi, que desistiu de ser pirata e tornou-se seu amigo. Onde tiveram a honra de conhecer o antigo primeiro imediato do ex-Rei dos Piratas. Onde se voltaram reunir e partiram para o Novo Mundo.

Sim! A tripulação Mugiwara voltara ao Arquipélago Sabaody.

- Chegamos bem, sem nenhum problema. – declarou Nami, apreciando a paisagem.

- Supeeerrr! O Sunny-Go é o melhor navio do mundo. Claro que chegamos bem. – Franky revelava-se muito feliz e orgulhoso do navio que criara, o que foi chamado de Navio de Sonho.

- Há quanto tempo! – exclamou Robin, com um lindo sorriso.

- Aaahhh! Será que tem algodão-doce? – perguntou Chopper, com estrelinha à volta dos seus olhos, a lembrar-se do gosto da sua comida favorita.

- Finalmente chegamos. – disse Zoro, ao acordar.

- Ei, Marimo, a sesta foi boa? – Sanji e Zoro irritavam-se tão facilmente.

- Yohohohoho! Será que ainda tem meninas bonitas? Queria ver as suas calcinhas. – Brook olhava para o arquipélago, em busca de meninas.

- Já pareces o Sanji! – ralhou Usopp – Capitão?

- Cheira a aventura! Vamos! – gritou o novo Rei dos Piratas, Mugiwara no Luffy.

A tripulação Mugiwara saiu do Sunny-Go e dirigiu-se até ao bosque 13, para se reencontrarem com Rayleigh e Shakky. Tantas saudades que eles tinham.

- Vamos rápido, temos de ir vê-los, foi por isso que viemos! – exclamou Nami.

- Marimo, não saias da nossa beira ou ainda te perdes. – Sanji parecia gostar de se meter com Zoro.

- O que disseste, Sobrancelha Enrolada?

Os dois começaram a lutar. Zoro desembainhou a sua espada e Sanji levantou a perna. Quando iam a começar a lutar, Nami apareceu atrás deles e bateu na cabeça de cada um. Os homens caíram no chão com enormes inchaços e Nami seguiu em frente.

Finalmente chegaram ao Bar da Shakky. Bateram à porta e entraram. Shakky pareceu pouco surpreendida ao vê-los.

- Que grande honra, receber a tripulação do Rei dos Piratas aqui.

- Olá Shakky, que bom ver-te! – clamaram as raparigas.

- Entrem, que vou buscar algo para comerem.

- Obrigado – agradeceram todos em uníssono.

Luffy sentou-se na cadeira perto do balcão juntamente com Brook e Usopp. Nami, Robin, Sanji e Franky sentaram-se no sofá. Zoro sentou-se no chão com as suas katanas sobre o ombro e Chopper ao lado de Robin que lhe dava mimos.

Shakky deu um prato de carne a Luffy, um copo de saquê a Zoro, um sumo para o Usopp, uma cola para o Franky, quatro cafés para a Nami, Sanji, Robin e Brook, e algodão-doce para o Chopper.

- Há tanto tempo que não como algodão-doce! – A rena estava tão feliz que se esquecera de agradecer.

Enquanto comiam, Shakky disse que tinha razão, que Luffy ia ser o Rei dos Piratas, e seria sua fã. Falaram um pouco das suas viagens e experiências que tinham ganho. Disseram que estavam ansiosos por voltar as suas terras natais e rever as suas famílias. Depois de Luffy comer, perguntou a Shakky:

- Ei, ba-san, onde estã o Rayleigh?

- Deve andar por aí talvez. Talvez no Sabaody Parque. – respondeu – Ele ficou muito contente, quando vocês chegaram a Laftel e conseguiram mudar o mundo. Agora podemos viver mais em paz!

- Isso não foi nada – Luffy sorriu. Era verdade que durante aquele período de tempo ele crescera, mas aquele sorriso nunca iria desaparecer. – Vamos então procurar no Sabaody Parque!

- Sim!

Agradeceram a refeição e saíram. O chapéu de palha lembrou-se que lá havia as chamadas Bon Chari, todos gostaram da ideia e seguiram para a loja. Alugaram três. A primeira foi para Luffy, uma individual; a segunda era para cinco pessoas, por isso ficou o Zoro, a Robin, o Brook, o Usopp e o Franky; e a terceira, o Sanji, a Nami e Chopper.

Nami ia à frente a guiar os amigos até Sabaody Parque. Durante o caminho, faziam corridas ou escolhiam em que é que iam andar.

Chegaram a Sabaody Parque. Estava tal e qual como se lembravam. Os rapazes corriam até às diversões, enquanto Nami e Robin iam calmamente. O primeiro em que andaram foi o carrossel, a seguir a gondola e o cadeirão, decidiram por fim ir a montanha-russa e para finalizar a roda gigante. Reuniram-se em grupos. Luffy ficou com Nami, Sanji com Robin, Usopp com Chopper, e por último ficou o Zoro, o Franky e o Brook.

Nami olhava para o lado de fora. O jovem estava sentado na borda, olhando no canto do olho a bela paisagem. A ruiva olhou para ele, este não lhe ligou. A bela rapariga notou que ele amadurecera neste últimos anos, ficara mais inteligente, parecia mais um capitão, parecia um adulto, afinal ele tinha vinte e um anos. No entanto, havias algumas coisas que não tinham mudado, continuava ingénuo e brincalhão, seguia o seu instinto, mas o mais importante, era o sorriso dele. Um sorriso que salva vidas, um sorriso que faz amigos, um sorriso que dá confiança a ela, um sorriso que nunca poderá ser derrotado. Talvez foi aquele sorriso que ele conseguiu juntar os seus amigos, e tornar os seus inimigos em apoiantes. Sim! Aquele sorriso simples mas grandioso era a coisa melhor do mundo.

- Luffy, estás a gostar? – perguntou Nami, querendo meter conversa

- Gostar de quê?

- Da paisagem. Faz algum tempo desde a última vez que cá estiveste. – explicou.

- Sim. – respondeu o capitão. – Mas quero reencontrar-me com Rayleigh rápido.

- Todos queremos, mas não sabemos onde está. Ele vem ter connosco, como da outra vez. Agora temos é de aproveitar, Rei dos Piratas.

Luffy colocou o dedo por baixo do nariz e sorriu. Ficava muito feliz ao lembrar-se que conseguira realizar o seu sonho.

- Nami, vamos?

- Vamos onde? – Nami não compreendera o que ele queira dizer.

- Embora. Já está quase a acabar a volta.

- Sim.

Quando saíram, juntaram-se com os restantes. Todos pareciam felizes com a viagem.

- Muito bem, onde vamos agora? – questionou Robin à tripulação.

- Eu não sei, o capitão é que decide. – Usopp virou-se para o rapaz do chapéu de palha, à espera de uma resposta.

O estômago de Luffy roncou. Todos riram.

- Vamos comer. – respondeu Luffy, com um grande sorriso.

Nami ao partir, reparou num panfleto que lhe chamou à atenção, porém não disse nada. Foram para a zona dos turistas, à procura de um restaurante. Encontraram um bom, chamado Mugiwara Restaurant. Foi construído em honra dos chapéus de palha. Revelava-se acolhedor. Estava pintado de azul-marinho, com um pouco de amarelo. Em redor das mesas de variadas formas encontrava-se fotografias e jornais com imagens e histórias da tripulação.

O dono foi recebe-los e tal foi a sua surpresa quando viu que eram os Mugiwaras Kaisokudan.

- Mugiwara no Luffy e sua tripulação, é uma honra recebe-los aqui. Por favor sigam-me até a zona VIP.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu Nami, também surpresa com a situação, eles não estavam habituados a serem tão bem tratados.

A tripulação seguiu o homem até uma grande sala, requintada de objetos marinhos e imagens de cada membro da tripulação. Tinha um aquário gigante com vários peixes, uma mesa enorme no meio de um sofá de água.

Os mugiwara foram se sentando no sofá. Luffy, Usopp e Chopper, como era previsto, começaram a saltar em cima dele, contudo foram impedidos por Nami, que deu um soco a cada um. Depois de estarem todos sentados como deve de ser, o empregado começou a perguntar o que gostariam de comer. A do Luffy era fácil de prever, uma tonelada de carne. Os restantes pediram variáveis comidas, desde cola às mais refinadas sobremesas e iguarias.

O jovem capitão não parecia estar satisfeito com a sua comida e mantinha o hábito de roubar a comida aos outros, principalmente a do atirador. Como sempre a refeição foi agitada, mas quem os visse agora e no início da aventura diria que cresceram e tornaram-se mais educados.

A seguir da refeição, Nami começou a preparar-se para pagar, ou para chantagear para ser grátis, no entanto o dono não aceitou que os seus convidados pagassem, para alegria da amante de dinheiro. Em troca pediu que autografassem os seus quadros.

- Eu sou o primeiro! – exclamou Luffy, entusiasmado. – Eu sou o capitão! –Robin conseguiu ensinar Luffy a escrever e a ler um pouco durante a jornada, e uma das primeiras foi escrever o seu nome.

O capitão foi então o primeiro, depois seguiu-se o imediato e assim sucessivamente. O Chopper, como é uma rena, teve de por uma marca do seu casco como autógrafo.

Saíram e seguiram em busca do velho amigo.

Após alguns minutos de passeio, algo despertou Luffy que começou a correr. O resto de tripulação seguiu-o. O capitão Mugiwara não parecia abrandar, para a infelicidade de Usopp, que dava tudo para o acompanhar.

Parou à frente de um casino de apostas. A porta abriu-se e saiu um homem velho com uma cara rabugenta. A tripulação parou a olhar para ele.

- Rayleigh! – exclamou o jovem capitão.

- Oh! Luffy-kun! Ou devo dizer, Rei dos Piratas?

- Rayleigh, há quanto tempo! E sabes que me podes tratar por Luffy.

Rayleigh riu-se, já sabia o que ele iria responder, estava a brincar e Luffy sabia.

- Rayleigh, obrigado por tudo, sem a tua ajuda, não o conseguiríamos.

- Nós também queremos agradecer, por cuidares e ensinares o Luffy, naqueles dois anos. – agradeceu Nami.

- Sim, o capitão ficou bastante forte nessa altura. – Robin riu-se com a cara de Luffy que corou um pouco com o seu comentário.

- Bem, vamos para o bar da Shakky, lá conversamos melhor. – Todos concordaram com Rayleigh e dirigiram-se até ao bar pirata.

Quando chegaram, Shakky recebeu-os, mas não admirou-se de eles terem encontrado o imediato do antigo Rei dos Piratas.

- Foram rápidos! – exclamou a dona do bar.

- Sim. E ainda paramos no Sabaody Parque, para nos divertirmos um pouco antes de voltarmos para as nossas casas.

Ao longo de duas horas, desenrolaram-se conversas de vários temas, como por exemplo: sobre as suas aventuras, as suas dificuldades, os próximos sonhos e os seus futuros. Foi quando Nami fez uma sugestão.

- Eu queria pedir um favor. No Sabaody Parque vi um cartaz sobre um baile de máscaras. E, bem, eu gostaria de ir convosco. Há muito tempo que não dançamos e como pode ser a última vez que estamos em estamos juntos em Sabaody Parque, pensei que poderíamos ir ao baile.

- Eu acho uma excelente ideia, Nami-swan. Eu estou disponível para ser o seu par.

- Obrigada pelo apoio, Sanji-kun. Contudo, eu gostaria de lançar um desafio ao Luffy - e piscou o olho ao rapaz de cabelo rebelde.

- Eu acho que vai ser superrr – berrou o Franky.

- Sim. – disseram em uníssono o Usopp, o Chopper e o Brook.

- Vai ser interessante. – afirmou a navegadora

- Eu acho que vais ser uma seca. – Zoro realmente adora dormir.

- Ok, então vamos. Mas, Nami, o que querias dizer com um desafio?

- Tu vais ser o meu par no baile. – respondeu a ruiva ao seu capitão- Achas que estás à altura?

- CLARO! – gritou Luffy. – Eu sou o Rei dos Piratas, não há nada que não consiga fazer!

Todos de riram da sua afirmação.

- O baile é às 22:30 h. Até lá podemos ir comprar os fatos, e não se esqueçam das máscaras. – lembrou a bela navegadora. – Vem comigo, Robin. Encontramo-nos à porta do salão a essa hora.

As duas raparigas saíram para ir comprar os fatos. Enquanto os rapazes olhavam uns para os outros, sem a menor ideia do que vestir. Viraram-se para Rayleigh, mas claro que ele também não sabia. Foi Shakky que os orientou, perguntando quem tinha fatos formais.

- Eu tenho dois fatos pretos, posso emprestar um. – propôs Sanji. –Por mim, empresto a todos, menos ao Marimo.

- Eu também não preciso nada teu. Vou assim.

- Baka! Se fores assim vão-te conhecer. Teremos a marinha atrás de nós novamente. Apesar de mudarmos o mundo, continuamos a ser piratas.

- Vai chatear outro. – resmungou Zoro, com uma cara de quem não quer coisa e que estava preste a lutar. – Eu vou andar por aí. O baile é às 22 horas, não é? Então quando for hora, estarei lá.

- Ei, espera, ainda te vais perder! Leva o Chopper contigo! – exclamou Usopp.

- Euuu! Porque é que tenho de ir eu? Vai tu! – Chopper não compreendia porque o tinha escolhido.

- Porque tenho de ficar aqui e guardar o barco dos caçadores de recompensas. – explicou Usopp, um pouco mentindo, com as pernas a tremer. – E também porque tu podes utilizar o teu faro para nos encontrar.

- Caçador de recompensas? – Chopper agora parecia que estava a ser possuído. – Não, eu não vou com ele. Vai antes o Franky.

- O Franky não tem faro e já saiu sem darmos conta com o Brooke.

- Vocês vão se despachar. Eu não preciso de ninguém. Adeus. – Zoro saiu. Chopper derrotado seguiu-o.

Sanji olhou para as pessoas que estavam na sala. Só restava o Luffy, o Usopp e ele, da tripulação. Sanji perguntou a Luffy de que é que ia mascarado. Este não respondeu. Apenas disse que depois ia pensar e saiu. Depois o loiro virou-se para o moreno. Usopp encolheu os ombros.

- Anda que eu empresto-te um fato. – Usopp ficou satisfeito com a ajuda do cozinheiro.

- Mas falta a máscara. – lembrou Rayleigh. Os dois jovens ficaram desiludidos até que a dona do bar disse que tinha algumas máscaras de uma festa a que fora quando era mais jovem. E entraram num pequeno quarto.

Assim passou a tarde. E finalmente às 22:30h reuniram à porta do enorme salão de baile. Zoro tinha chegado primeiro com Chopper e estava encostado à parede meio a dormir. Depois chegou o Usopp com Sanji, ambos de preto. Mais tarde chegou Robin, com um vestido elegante. No final chegaram Franky e Brooke com uma máscara. Só faltava agora o Luffy e a Nami.

- Vocês chegaram tarde, estou aqui há meia hora. – resmungou.

- Mas só agora é que são 22:30 h. – advertiu Usopp. – Tu é que chegaste cedo.

- Então o baile não era às dez da noite? – Todos caíram, excluindo Robin, que ria-se.

- Muito bem, vamos entrando, lá dentro esperamos pelo capitão e a Nami. – propôs Robin.

Os companheiros seguiram para a porta. Encontrava lá um homem, vestido de cavaleiro, que deveria ser o proteiro. O homem virou-se para Brook admirado com o fato de esqueleto, que nós sabemos que é verdadeiro.

- Vejo que está vestido de esqueleto, tenho de dizer que está um fato bastante realista. – disse o homem – Pode me dizer o seu nome?

- Eu sou o Soul King. Um cantor famoso.

- Ah! Você está a fazer-se passar por aquele cantor famoso dos Mugiwara.

- Não, eu sou mes… - mas foi interrompido pelo Sanji.

- Claro, o Soul King é o ídolo dele. – Agora baixo para Brook. – Idiota! Queres ter a marinha aqui?

- E o senhor? – perguntou o homem.

- Eu sou o cavalheiro do amor, Sanji – respondeu, com corações nos olhos a rodopiar.

- Aqui é o lugar ideal de arranjar uma companheira. – Virou-se agora para Zoro. – E você?

- Eu não estou vestido de na…

- Ele está vestido de Marimo – interrompeu novamente Sanji.

- Marimo? – exclamou o porteiro, surpreendido. – Ok, próximo.

- Eu não estou a vestir nada de especial. – disse simplesmente o atirador do navio.

- O Pinóquio é original, só falta a fada azul. Seguinte. – notava-se que o homem já estava cansado. Usopp ficou irritado por o terem chamado de Pinóquio, por causa do seu nariz, mas foi acalmado por Chopper. Franky, o ciborgue, foi o seguinte, e estava mais assustador do que o normal. – O que é o senhor? Você é mesmo humano? Ou é um fato realmente bom?

- Eu sou um ciborgue. – respondeu Franky. – Estou vestido de tarado.

- Reparei pela sunga. – Franky ficou feliz.

O porteiro virou-se agora para Chopper. Que estava exatamente igual, visto que tinha ficado com o Zoro.

- Tu estás vestido de rena, tenho de admitir que o fato está realmente bom. E a senhora? – ao vê-la os seu olhos transformaram-se em corações.

Robin vestia um lindo vestido comprido azul-escuro, com um grande decote, na cintura havia uma flor prateada brilhante. O cabelo caía pelos ombros e era segurado por uma flor igual à do vestido. Usava uma máscara azul com tons prateados. Ela avançou até ao homem.

- Estou vestida de flor do mar. Faltam-nos duas pessoas, mas podemos entrar?

- Claro, vocês podem entrar por aqui. – E apontou para a porta.

Os membros da tripulação começaram a entrar, quando apareceu Luffy a chamar por eles para esperarem.

- Rapaz, você precisa de se inscrever. – avisou o porteiro. – Então, de que é que está vestido?

Luffy trazia a sua capa comprida vermelha e dourada de Rei dos piratas e um fato branco. Parecia muito orgulhoso do fato. E exclamou com um enorme sorriso:

- Eu sou o Rei dos Piratas!

- Ótima escolha! – afirmou o homem, Robin ria-se e outros ficaram espantados.

- A Nami ainda não chegou? – perguntou o capitão.

- Não, ainda não. – respondeu a arqueóloga. – Vamos entrando, a navegadora-san não se perderá, só deve estar um pouco atrasada com o fato.

Os membros Mugiwara entraram no salão. Aquilo era mesmo enorme, tinha a forma de um círculo e era alto. Estava decorado com fitas de várias cores, mas principalmente azul, o que dava um aspeto mais calmo. O teto era de vidro, por isso podia-se ver as imensas estrelas do céu. A luz da lua cheia atravessava a janela de vidro. No lado esquerdo, existia um bar, com um balcão que parecia brilhar com as luzes coloridas. Havia também uma varanda, no lado norte, onde se via uma paisagem linda. Ouvia-se o som das bolhas das Yarukiman Mangroves a estourar, uma música que até era relaxante.

Já tinham chegado algumas pessoas que já estavam a dançar. Entoava uma música calma e relaxante, levando os casais a juntarem-se e a bailar.

- Oh! Só miúdas bonitas com vestidos lindos e prontas para dançar comigo. Esperem, meninas, o cavalheiro do amor já vai a caminho. – Sanji saiu a correr e a rodopiar para a primeira rapariga que viu.

- Bem, e agora, o que nós fazemos? – interrogou Usopp.

- A meu ver, temos de dançar. – respondeu Robin, com um sorriso. Agarrou a mão de Zoro, desceu as escadas e começou a dançar. Zoro revelou-se surpreendido, mas alinhou no jogo, por mais surpreendente que seja.

Uma rapariga foi ter até ao grupo. Tinha o cabelo feito de ouro e a tez como a neve. Usava um vestido comprido de um azul claro brilhante, quase branco, e nas costas umas asas brancas cresciam. E sorria inocentemente. Parecia uma fada que surgiu de uma estrela.

- Meu querido capitão, aceita dançar comigo? – perguntou a pequena fada, ao jovem artilheiro.

- Ka… Ka… Kaya?

- Sim, Usopp-san, sou eu. – virou-se para Luffy. – Parabéns, Rei dos Piratas.

- Obrigado, Kaya.

- Mas o que fazes aqui? Devias estar em Syrup com Merry e o Ninjin, Tamanegi e Piman.

- O Merry trouxe-me, ele está ali. – apontou para um homem que parecia um carneiro – Ouvi dizer que vocês estavam aqui, então pedi para me trazer. Como melhorei bastante e porque queria muito ver-te, ele concordou, mas foi preciso muito esforço. – Fez uma pausa. – Vamos dançar?

- Quem é essa bonita rapariga? – Brook estava a preparar-se para perguntar se podia ver a sua calcinha. Mas foi interrompido por Usopp.

- Ela é a Kaya, uma rapariga da minha vila natal. É a pessoa mais importante da vila e agora deve ser a média da vila. – apresentou o mentiroso, que dizia a verdade. Kaya tornara-se a médica da vila.

- Vai dançar, Usopp. Eu sei que tu queres. – disse Luffy. – Estavas ansioso por vê-la, não estavas? Agora tens a tua oportunidade.

Usopp pegou gentilmente a mão da fadinha, e levou-a para a pista de dança. Os dois pareciam muito felizes a dançar. Pareciam que estavam destinados um para o outro. O Pinóquio e a Fada Azul, que linda história.

- Bem , faltamos nós. Yohohohohoh. – disse Book.

Uma rapariga, aparentemente linda, parecida com um zombie, pois tinha muitos ferimentos. Tinha uma cabeleira loira e um vestido liso preto curto.

- Á… á… á… - Chopper tinha ficado sem fala – Ela, ela é de Trilher Back, a artista que morreu e foi zombificada.

- Senhor esqueleto, daria a honra de uma dança? – perguntou a artista. – O meu nome é Cindy. – Ela e sorriu e Brook corou um pouco, apesar de ser um esqueleto.

- Claro, pode-me mostrar sua calcinha? – Perguntou Brook, mas levou um soco de Sanji que apareceu por trás de repente.

- Leva-a só a dançar. – Sanji parecia nervoso. Brook estendeu o braço e Cindy segurou-o e foram os dois para a pista.

- Sobrancelhas, as meninas cansaram-se de ti? – perguntou Zoro atrás dele, com Robin ao lado, com ar de gozo.

- Claro que não, Marimo, só as deixei descansar os seus delicados pés.

- Então porque é que estão a dançar com aqueles rapazes? – O espadachim adorava chateá-lo.

- Minhas Mademoiselles. – O apaixonado chorava agora, escondendo os olhos com o braço. – Mas eu não vou desistir. Queridas, eu já vou.

Sanji correu até elas novamente, Franky foi para o balcão beber, e os restantes desceram.

- Então, vocês não vão continuar a dançar? – questionou o capitão.

- O espadachim-san cansou-se. Estamos a fazer uma pausa. – respondeu Robin com um sorriso.

- Robin?

- Sim, Rei dos Piratas?

- Bem… Eu… Tu… Tu podes-me ensinar a dançar?

- Lamento, mas é tarde de demais. – dito isto, apontou para uma sombra que estava em cima das escadas.

Era a sombra de uma rapariga jovem, entre os 20 e os 25 anos, que acabara de chegar. Um comprido vestido azul claro a branquear, o que lembrava o adorado mar calmo, cobria-lhe o seu belo e majestoso corpo. Mangas compridas e largas estendiam-se pelos braços e revelavam as mãos macias e um pouco nervosas. O decote parecia que tinha sido tecido por uma deusa, não, todo aquele vestido o tinha sido. Alguns fios laranja estavam segurados por um travessão brilhante em forma de estrela, e os restantes apoiavam uma pequena tiara de prata que embelezava mais do que a lua. As pontas formavam pequenos cachos que lhe caiam pelos ombros. Metado do rosto era coberto por uma máscara branca de onde saiam fios com estrelinhas azuis.

O capitão ia acompanhá-la na descida, quando um outro ofereceu-se e começou a dançar com ela. A ruiva estava realmente linda, não que já não fosse antes, mas parecia que aquela noite e o luar dava mais ênfase à sua beleza. O pensamento de Luffy era socar aquele novo inimigo e dizer que ela era a sua companheira e não dele, contudo foi acalmado por Robin que lhe pegou nas mãos e levou-o a dançar. A morena foi pisada três vezes, porém Luffy começou a habituar-se àquele novo desafio, apesar de ainda não saber dançar. O moreno nunca tinha dançado antes, por isso não tinha obrigação de o saber.

A noite passou-se assim, a trocar de pares até que os dois pequenos amantes puderam ficar juntos.

- Desculpa, eu tentei despachá-los, mas eles insistiam. – tentou desculpar-se Nami.

- Eu é que tenho de pedir desculpa, devia de ter insistido. E dar cabo daqueles idiotas. – o jovem foi recebido com um soco na cabeça.

- Baka! Não arranjes confusões, por favor. Não quero ter aqui a marinha e irmos parar a Impel Down.

- Não te preocupes, eu protejo-vos. – e levou outro soco da navegadora, mas mais leve.

Uma música calma e clássica inundou o grande salão. Os dois companheiros juntaram-se num passo lento.

- Nami, eu não sei dançar. A aula que tive foi de apenas cinco minutos.

- Ah ah! – riu-se – O valente e forte Rei dos Piratas não consegue dançar uma simples balada.

- Não te rias. Fazes-me sentir pior. – Nami continuava a rir da vergonha pouco frequente do capitão.

Nami pegou-lhe na mão e colocou-a na sua cinta, colocou a sua no seu ombro e as duas mãos restantes juntaram numa.

- Deixa-te levar pela melodia, relaxa e segue um ritmo. – aconselhou a ruiva.

Em pouco tempo, o moreno já parecia mais calmo e um bom dançarino. Para acompanhar o bailado falavam das aventuras mais marcantes. Os dois dirigiram-se até à varanda, para descansar um pouco. Revelava-se deserta. Era de uma pedra branca e o corrimão estava embrulhado por rosas vermelhas.

- Estás linda! – exclamou Luffy envergonhado.

- Como gostas do mar, decidi vir como deusa do mar e dos oceanos. – o jovem soltou um sorriso. – Tu só te destes ao trabalho de arranjar um fato e por a tua nova capa de Rei dos Piratas.

- Não sabia o que escolher, e não te queria desapontar ao trazer um fato estúpido. Desculpa.

- Estava a gozar. Estás bonito.

O elogio da rapariga foi acompanhado pelos risos do seu capitão. Quando pararam de rir, Luffy olhou fixamente nos olhos de Nami e ela nos dele. Um sorriso surgiu no capitão, um sorriso especial e lindo que era raro ver, e também um leve e pequeno sorriso formou-se dos lábios vermelhos brilhantes da amante de laranjas. Ele retirou a máscara da jovem, revelando o seu belo rosto reluzente e cheio de vida.

Juntaram-se mais do que já estavam, tornando-se um corpo só, sempre com os seus olhos a fixarem-se com os do outro. Os lábios invejosos, também quiseram juntar-se e os olhos lentamente fecharam. A Lua com a sua luz iluminou o novo e jovem casal. Os pensamentos ligaram-se e desligaram durante aquele maravilhoso momento, o que importava agora era aproveitá-lo. As bocas enrolavam-se para saborear melhor o sabor do amor. E as mãos deslocaram-se calmamente para o rosto da sua paixão.

A tripulação e os seus pares observavam de longe o casal. Já todos sabiam que gostavam um do outro, mas não queriam dizer. Sanji era o único, apesar de saber, que não queria acreditar no que via. Optaram por deixá-los a sós e voltaram para o salão.

Luffy e Nami afastaram para recuperar o fôlego. Sentiam-se bem e queriam voltar a beijar-se.

- Nami, amo-te desde o primeiro dia que te vi, mas só reparei há pouco tempo. Pensava que gostava de ti só por seres da minha tripulação e via-te só como uma amiga especial. Depois reparei que gostava de ti de maneira diferente dos outros e que queria ficar contigo para sempre. Foste tu que me apoiaste e me deste coragem para avançar e nunca desistir.

Lágrimas escorriam pelo belo rosto da navegadora. Não eram lágrimas comuns e de tristeza, eram lágrimas de amor, lágrimas que se transformam em rios de água doce, as melhores lágrimas que podemos oferecer a alguém. Pareciam pérolas que completavam o seu vestido feito de espuma e bocadinhos de céu.

- Porque é que estás a chorar? Disse algo que não devia?

- Baka! – Nami deu um soco na cabeça do capitão, que não estava coberta pelo seu chapéu de palha pois tinha caído enquanto se beijavam. Foi talvez o melhor soco que Luffy recebera e que gostara. – Luffy, eu… eu… eu também te amo. Quando me salvaste do Arlong, dei-te a minha vida e amor.

Outro beijo formou-se naquela noite, um de muitos outros, que durariam para sempre. E a maior aventura que poderia esperar Luffy começou.

**FIM**


End file.
